gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
COG Terminology
COG Terminology refers to military and civilian terms that were used by the COG, its Gears and its citizens. List Abbreviations and Acronyms Military Abbreviations and Acronyms *'ASAP' (A's '''S'oon 'A's 'P'ossible):' Acronym used for getting to someone or accomplishing a goal very quickly. An example of this was when KR Six-Four recommended that Cpl. Dominic Santiago and Sgt. Marcus Fenix leave the slab ASAP.Gears of War *'CAP ('C'ombat 'A'ir 'P'atrol):' An aircraft patrol provided over an objective area, over the force protected, over the critical area of a combat zone, or over an air defense area, for the purpose of intercepting and destroying hostile aircraft before they reach their target. Combat air patrols applied to both overland and over water operations in order to protect aircraft, fixed and mobile sites on land, and ships at sea. Known by the acronym CAP, it typically entails fighters flying a tactical pattern around or screening a defended target, while looking for incoming attackers. Effective CAP patterns may include aircraft positioned at both high and low altitudes, so as to shorten response times when the attack is detected. *'Casevac''' (Cas'ualty '''Evac'uation):' Acronym used for calling in a rescue vehicle to retrieve wounded personnel.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four *'ETA''' (E'stimated '''T'ime of 'A'rrival):' Often used in the COG Navy and Air Corps. Acronym for inquiring how long it would take before a vessel or aircraft would arrive at a given location. *'EZ''' (E'xtraction '''Z'one):' Acronym for military aircraft to evacuate personnel, mainly soldiers, civilians and equipment, from an area. *'FAC''' (F'orward '''A'ir 'C'ontroller):' A provision of guidance for close air support, intended to ensure that the attack hits the intended target and does not injure friendly troops. * '''FDC' (F'ire '''D'irection 'C'ontrol):Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 234 Acronym that details an element of a command post in which personnel work to help support effective tactical fire support by receiving targeting data and requests for fire support, then translates them into fire direction. *'''FUBAR (F'ucked '''U'p 'B'eyond 'A'll 'R'ecognition):' Acronym for when a situation was screwed and also said if needed to get out of the situation. An example of this was when Cpl. Damon Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole helped survivors at KR Two-Four`s crash site. Baird radioed Marcus, saying "this whole situation is FUBAR". *'KIA''' (K'illed '''I'n 'A'ction):' Acronym for a soldier who has been killed in combat or military operations. An example of this was when Marcus informed Control of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim's death during the Lightmass Offensive. *'LZ''' (L'anding '''Z'one):' Abbreviation and term that mainly refers to a specific area for a vehicle, such as a helicopter, to land for either deploying and/or landing forces, as well as the pick-up of personnel.Gears of War 2 *'MEZ''' (M'arinetime '''E'xclusion 'Z'one):' The zone around a navy base, island, or shoreline that is off-limits to all vessels without clearance. *'MIA''' (M'issing '''I'n 'A'ction):' Acronym for a soldier, or other military personnel, who have gone missing in the field of battle. *'MOUT''' (M'ilitary '''O'perations in 'U'rban 'T'errain):' A COG military term for urban combat.Gears of War: Barren *'POW''' (P'risoner '''O'f 'W'ar):' Acronym for a soldier that was captured by the enemy in a war. *'PZ''' (P'ick-up '''Z'one):' Similar to Extraction Zone. *'RTB''' (R'eturn '''t'o 'B'ase):' An order that requests units in the field to return to a military base. *'RV''' (R'endez'v'''ous):' Acronym meaning to meet at an agreed time and place.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant *'SOP''' (S'tandard '''O'perating 'P'rocedure/'S'''tanding '''O'perating 'P'rocedure):' Both were used in a variety of different contexts: healthcare, education, industry, military, etc. In military terminology, it is used to describe a procedure or set of procedures to perform a given operation or evolution or in reaction to a given event. There is a popular misconception that SOPs are standardized. However, the very nature of an SOP is that it is not standardized across a large military element (such as a corps or division) but rather describes the unique operating procedure of a smaller unit (such as a battalion or company) within that larger element. To say that the operating procedure in question is "standing" indicates that it is in effect until further notice, at which time it may be amended or dissolved.Standard Military Operating Procedure *'SOS''' (S'ave '''O'ur 'S'ouls):' A distress signal.Gears of War: Barren Issue Ten *'Spec-Ops''' (Spec'ial '''Op'eration'''s, also Special Forces):' Versatile and agile military assets, capable of operating independently. *'VFR (V'isual '''F'light 'R'ules):' A term used by aircraft crews to refer to the rules of visual flying, without the use of radar, sensors, communications and navigational instruments/systems. Organizations *'CNS' ('C'OG '''N'ews S'''ervice):' A major news network run by the COG that reported on the E-day attack.Last Day *'COG' ('C'oalition of '''O'rdered G'''overnments):' Originally a Socialist Governmental Faction, theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar Embry. **'NCOG''' ([[Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy|'C'''oalition of '''O'rdered G'overnments '''N'avy]]):' The naval arm of the COG. **'En-COG''' (C'oalition of '''O'rdered 'G'overnments 'En'gineers):' The combat engineers that served the COG. **'COGDRA''' (C'oalition of '''O'rdered 'G'overnments 'D'efense 'R'esearch 'A'gency):' Acronym used to refer to the Defense Research Agency. The DRA studied, researched and even developed advanced military technology for the COG Armed Forces. *'EM''' (E'mergency '''M'anagement):' An organization of the COG Federal Government responsible for large-scale emergencies that erupted during a chaotic period. They provided medical services, evacuated military personnel and civilians, provided immediate support and relief in an area, and reported events to other support organizations. *'EWS''' ([[Ephyra World Service|'E'''phyra '''W'orld S'''ervice]]):' A radio channel broadcasted from Ephyra all over the world. *'LIFTA''' ([[Lesser Islands Free Trade Area|'L'''esser '''I'slands F'ree '''T'rade 'A'rea]]):' A Stranded organization based out of the Lesser Islands chain. *'SNC' ('S'era '''N'ews C'''hannel):' A major news network and rival to CNS. *'UIR' ('U'nion of '''I'ndependent R'''epublics):' The main enemy of the COG during the Pendulum Wars. Locations *'EBA''' (E'ast '''B'arricade 'A'cademy):' A section of Ephyra. The EBA housed the R.L Sterling Conservatory, a military academy and Adam Fenix's Estate. *'ENS''' (E'ndeavor '''N'aval 'S'hipyard):' A COG naval shipyard located in Halvo Bay. It was evacuated after various Locust incursions in 12 A.E. All of the fuel was burned and the remaining ships were sunk or scuttled to prevent its capture. *'VNB''' (V'''ectes Naval Base):' A COG naval base located on Vectes island. It was supported by the town of Pelruan on the other side of the island. After E-Day, it was cut off from the rest of Sera until the remnant of the COG arrived to seek refuge. Titles *'CO''' (C'ommanding '''O'fficer):' The officer in command of a military unit, having significant responsibilities, duties and powers.Commanding Officer *'JAG''' (J'udge '''A'dvocate 'G'eneral):' Acronym for the head of a branch of the COG military, concerned with military justice and military law.Gears of War: The Slab pg 154 *'NCO''' (N'on-'''C'ommissioned 'O'fficer):' Refers to ranks of corporal and sergeant; someone who had obtained their authority by promotion from the lower ranks.Non-Commissioned Officer Vehicles *'APC''' ([[Armored Personnel Carrier|'A'''rmored '''P'ersonnel C'''arrier]]):' An armored vehicle designed to transport infantry. *'APV''' (A'rmored '''P'ersonnel 'V'ehicle):' A vehicle utilized by the UIR as an armored vehicle with a large capacity for personnel. *'ATV''' ([[All Terrain Vehicle|'A'''ll '''T'errain V'''ehicle]]):' A vehicle specially designed for rougher terrain. *'CNV''' (C'OG '''N'aval 'V'essel):' Used as a short hand acronym that appears before any COG ships' name designation. *'EMCV''' ([[Emergency Management Command Vehicle|'E'''mergency '''M'anagement C'ommand '''V'ehicle]]):' A mobile command center used in times of disaster. *'LAV''' (L'ight '''A'rmored 'V'ehicle):' A medium armored vehicle designed, used and deployed on the battlefield for direct combat situations, including supporting and escorting friendly forces, as well as general combat against enemy forces. *'KR:' Used as a short hand acronym for '''K'ing R'aven. *'RR: Acronym referring to the type of King Raven used during the Pendulum Wars. *'SR:' Used as a short hand acronym for S'ea '''R'aven. Weaponry *'''RPG (R'ocket '''P'ropelled 'G'renade):' A type of rocket launcher, mainly used against armored vehicles. One known RPG type was the COG Longspear. Other Abbreviations *'CB''' (C'onfidential '''B'ooks):' An acronym referring to the Confidential Books, which were printed codebooks detailing the COG's civilian and military authorizations.Gears of War: The Slab pg 68 *'CIC''' (C'ombat '''I'nformation 'C'enter):' Also called the Coalition High Command, this was the headquarters of the entire COG Armed Forces. *'HQ''' (H'ead'q'''uarters):' Another term/callsign for the Combat Information Center, or CIC. Radio Responses *'Tango-One:' Term for a soldier with life-threatening wounds that can still be helped by field medics. *'Tango-Two:' Term for a soldier with non-lethal (or at least not immediately lethal) wounds that isn't able to fight. *'Tango-Three:' Term for a lightly wounded soldier that can still fight; no medical attention required at the moment. *'Tango-Four:' Term for a deceased soldier and so no medic is needed.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 289 *'Wilco''' is a radio response acknowledging a command and expressing the command will be followed. Wilco is a contraction for Wil'l '''Co'mply. Slang *'''Bird: Term for King Ravens and other types of helicopters. *'Chopper:' Term for King Ravens and other types of helicopters. *'Gear:' Term with a double-meaning. It could refer to the equipment a soldier is equipped with or the actual soldiers themselves. *'Getting Religious:' Slang for getting shot and killed. Play on the words holy and holey. *'Giving It 110%:' Term for meeting and surpassing expectations. *'Glowies:' Term used to designate any and all Lambent lifeforms. *'Golden Rule:' Military rule for combat. *'Green:' Term used for inexperienced soldiers and trainees. *'Grub:' Slang used to designate any and all Locust, but usually used in reference to the bipedal Drones. *'Indie:' Slang used by Gears for soldiers of the Union of Independent Republics. *'Junker:' Term used to describe a rundown or stripped vehicle that's still operational. *'Rig:' Term for Assault Derricks. *'Rook:' Term used for inexperienced soldiers and trainees. Short for rookie. *'Sapper:' Term used for a combat engineer. *'Shinies:' Term used to designate any and all Lambent lifeforms. References Category:COG Category:Articles needing citations